


A Hero's Loss

by Steamed_Tets



Series: Imaginary Friend AU [2]
Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets
Summary: Two, different sides to the very same coin.
Series: Imaginary Friend AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020201
Kudos: 12





	A Hero's Loss

_ What do heroes do to monsters? _ __   
  


_ SAVE THEM!! _

She knew what to do, or at least she thought she did. Now was no time to be cowardly, so she pushed herself to her feet, Wellies slipping on the floor just the tiniest bit, and took off running. In truth, she was petrified, having no earthly idea if this would work at all, but she had to try. Nothing else had been working, not even the presence of the former heroes had helped to stifle Her strength. So she ran. It’s what a hero would do after all. She heard RGB call out, his voice muffled by the fog in her mind, the adrenaline pushing her forward to perhaps the scariest thing she’d ever seen in this world. Worse than blank space, worse than black and white, worse than Nothing. This was by far the most terrifying thing she’d ever done. 

Then came the flash of bright light.

Then she was alone, in a big white room. 

Had it worked? Had they won? Were the other heroes safe?  _ Was RGB safe? _ She had no answers, only questions with poor conclusions. Boy, would RGB pitch a fit about that if he were here. But then again, where was here? Silence seemed to carry on as the minutes ticked by. She checked her shoes, her hands and crossed her eyes to see the end of her nose. Nothing had changed, it was all the same. Same slightly melted Wellies, same cartoon gloved hands, same button nose crafted straight from RGB’s jacket. Did that mean she failed? It didn’t work? That meant that they were all in trouble! And that she had failed them as a hero. But then the walls faded away, leaving her all alone in a now dark room. Even though she wasn’t as scared of the dark now, it was still kinda scary. 

Suddenly, she started to feel incredibly sleepy. Even going so far as to sway a little in her steps. In an attempt to avoid completely falling over, she laid down on the ground that didn’t even appear to be there at all. It was disorienting. Even a little nauseating at first, almost as though the entire room was spinning around her at incredible speeds. That’s when she falls asleep, dreams playing in her mind, tales of her adventure, her friends, play out in her mind like a movie. 

The sun rises in the morning, gently bathing the room in light. The blue walls light up as the sun reaches its morning peak and spreads light all across the room, barely reaching the end of the bed to signify that morning has officially come. 

Eyes ever so slightly fluttering open, immediately wincing at the new amount of light in the room considering the surrounding darkness of sleep that had previously been there. She sat up, yawning and stretching her arms up above her head before properly opening her eyes and surveying the area around her. 

This was her bedroom. Pictures drawn in crayon hastily taped to the wall, desk covered in drawing supplies and homework long forgotten from the night prior. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, not fully processing where she was, that she’d made it. She was back home, just like she wanted.

But was that really what she wanted? 

Realization struck like a chord played wrong in your favorite song. She had done it, she had finally made it back home after so long. But this also meant that she had lost some of her closest friends, that her journey and the time she spent with them were now over. She hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye. She cried, quietly in the room where it had all began. When RGB had first asked her if she wanted to be a Hero, she never could have expected all of that, everything that had happened. And now it was over. She was free. She was at home. And they were all free too. They were safe. 

Days dragged on. Being back home, in her room, in her house, at school, was great, it was good to be back. But compared to the greatest adventure of her still very young life? How could this compare that much? 

Until one day, while doing her homework, something tapped on her bedroom window...

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOO BOY! This ended up not being quite as long as I thought it was going to be, but that's fine. This ends my like half a month of just not posting anything, but I didn't get a lot of things stockpiled so have this to start! This is a "sequel" to A Guide's Loss and sort of like, an alternative beginning to the Imaginary Friend AU


End file.
